A window opened
by Amz.Idris
Summary: Jack confesses to Sam what he did during the time loop and doesn't believe her reaction. I promise that this is the end. Even though I'm pretty sure that I'm sure I've said that a lot before.
1. Chapter 1

**A window opened**

**Summary - Jack confesses to Sam what he did during the time loop and doesn't believe her reaction.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from stargate. I also am not profiting from this story.**

**A/N – Rated K+ for mild language and expressions of love that go further than the Christian side hug! This is my writing really late because I cannot sleep. haven't written a fan fic for a while as I am writing my own book.**

**Please Rate and Review**

* * *

Jack walked into Sam's lab to find her gone. He was being haunted by keeping such a big secret from her, about their relationship in the air force, about their relationship outside of the air force. He didn't want it to be a secret anymore, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and replay that scene all over again, but so she could remember it.

_Jack walked into the control room in casual "Excuse me, George?" Jack handed George a piece of paper. His resignation.  
"Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?" General Hammond asked furiously.  
Looking at his watch, and turning to Sam. "Handing you my resignation."  
"You're resigning! What for?" Carter asked, rising from the chair by the dialling computer.  
Still looking at his watch "So I can do ... this!"  
He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her on the lips. At first she seemed shocked but then she kissed him back and meant it._

Remembering that made Jack's heart skip a beat, she loved him and he was determined to prove it, outside of a time loop of course. Teal'c had also told him of when he and Maybourne, the son of a bitch, got stranded off world.

_When Colonel Maybourne and yourself were stranded off world, Major Carter felt a similar sense of frustration. She despaired at the thought of never seeing you again._

Almost out of instinct Colonel Jack O'Neill went to one of the many places she would be. She would either be talking to General Hammond, running some diagnostic on the dialling computer or eating blue jello in the mess. Obviously thinking of pie, Jack made his way to the mess to see Sam, eating blue jello, and Daniel having an argument over some doo hickey that they had picked up on their last mission. Grabbing the last piece of pie and leaving disappointment on Siler's face, the Colonel made his way over to the quarrelling members of his team.

"Hello happy campers, did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He asked taking a big mouthful of pie and eating it joyfully. In return for his enthusiastic greeting, Daniel and Sam turned their heads in sync and glared at the Colonel. "At ease Major, you can save your glaring for another moment in time, even though time is relative." The Colonel was impressed by his last statement. He had correctly remembered something the sexy blonde scientist had told him.

"Sorry Sir, I was just discussing with Daniel about the origins of the device we found on P4A 221. I think it is Ancient but Daniel is going on a whim and trying to convince me it's Furling. What he is failing to remember is that I spent 3 weeks working with Furling technology so I would know its distinct shape, size and material composition." Major Carter flung across the table, almost regretting she had even opened her mouth.

"Well you could do that thing where you look at the energy and figure it out from there." Daniel and Sam glared at him again, but this time in shock. "What? I do listen to Carter when she talks about her little science devices!"

Sam stuttered a little bit and then was finally able to push a sentence out. "I never doubted you, sir. It's just that the energy patterns are very similar and would require a major analysis to identify which race it was made by." She looked as if she had made half of her sentence up.

"Carter, is it doable?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Yes sir, it is but…" Carter started.

"If it's doable, then do it." Jack replied, bluntly again. He would never in a million years get used to telling Carter to get on with her science stuff. "I don't want to hear that you gave it to Dr Lee to analyse either."

"I respect Dr Lee but I would never give it to him!" Sam replied, mimicking the colonel's bluntness. "I'll get on it right away sir." With that Major Samantha Carter left the mess carrying her blue jello. Jack laughed to himself at the sight he had just witnessed.

"Daniel, I need to tell you something." Jack finally said after finishing his pie. He only spent another ten seconds eating it but it felt like forever. After all, time is relative. "I can trust you not to tell anyone, right?"

"Sure Jack, of course you can." Daniel replied with his serious game face on.

"Well Daniel, during the whole time loop thing where I helped you translate the ancient language on the ruins, I got bored so me and Teal'c decided to take a little time off every three or four loops." Jack was trying to drag out the story as long as possible. He wasn't sure it he was doing the right thing by telling Daniel about it.

"Listen, Jack. As much as I love your long 20 min stories can you just get to the point in the next five minutes?" Daniel responded impatiently.

"Fine Daniel. Suck the fin out of everything. Anyway, after like the two hundredth loop I spent the first nine and a half hours of that loop writing up my resignation. Just before time was going to start again, I walked into the control room, gave Hammond my resignation and kissed Carter." Jack did a 'Super Daniel Babble' through the last sentence making it almost impossible for anyone listening to understand, other than Daniel.

"You didn't! are you kidding me? Is this a joke?" Daniel replied, unable to take it in. "What did she do, how did she react?"

"Well… she kind of, well… she sort of, um. She kissed me back." Jack fumbled. He never wanted to admit that in a conversation with anyone. Not even a fish and yet somehow he had managed to tell Daniel.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel probed pryingly. "You can't keep it a secret from her forever! Was Teal'c there when it happened?" Daniel was really snooping now.

"Yes, Teal'c was there and I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess that I told you because I can trust you but I'm not sure how to tell Sam." Jack was getting nervous, and desperate. That was not the best combination of emotions for hi right now.

"Get Teal'c to go with you to tell her or she will kick your ass! I don't see why you're worrying about this. You have been through some pretty horrible things with her and you can't even tell her you kissed? What kind of a man are you? Pull yourself together and think of something fast."

"I think I'll retire. Daniel, you get carter into the control room with General Hammond and I will do the rest." Jack had his mojo back and was on fire. "I really need to do this and I think how I did it the first time, for me, will have to be the first time she will remember. You know, when we weren't infected by alien diseases."

Later that day in the control room Daniel had set up the prefect problem, the gate control would be rigged to a different computer so that it wouldn't work. When Carter and Hammond walk into the room O'Neill will make his move.

"We cannot get the gate to respond sir." Walter informed the general.

"Get Major Carter up here! She is the one who designed the programme so she can fix it." The General responded.

"Major Carter to the control room!" sounded through the concrete corridors of Cheyenne Mountain and echoed into Sam's lab. Expecting the worst she took her laptop with her. "Major Carter to the control room!"

Running into the control room, she sat in the vacant seat that Walter had given up. She didn't know it but Walter had been the one who set this up. With Daniel's help of course.

"I don't know what's wrong. The computer isn't even accepting the basic dialling protocol. I suggest that we try re-booting the system. That way if anything was going wrong, the command would be erased." Major Carter explained.

Just before the power went down, Walter sat next to the computer he had re-assigned the dialling protocol to and reversed the process by one touch of a button. That way nobody would notice when he shut down the power.

During that moment Jack walked into the control room in casual "Excuse me, George?" Jack handed George a piece of paper. His resignation.

"Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?" General Hammond asked furiously.

Looking at his watch, and turning to Sam. "Handing you my resignation."

"You're resigning! What for?" Carter asked, rising from the chair by the dialling computer.

Still looking at his watch "So I can do ... this!"

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her on the lips. At first she seemed shocked but then she kissed him back and meant it. During that moment the colonel felt like it all had worked out like the time loop incident, apart from one small detail. The General was not shocked but clapping with a giant grin on his face.

When Jack and Sam pulled away they were both smiling the largest grins in the world. It was almost like perfect picture. Jack had his hands on Sam's back near her waist and she had her arms on the colonel's shoulders. Kissing again they both had realised that they were fools for not doing that before. Deepening the kiss, Jack swung Carter around creating the classic fairy tale ending.

* * *

**A/N – 'Super Daniel Babble' is when he talks really fast whilst describing something of great importance.**

**Please tell me if I should write another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Window Opened – Chapter 2**

**A/N- Sorry this took so long, I wrote out my original story idea and lost it who knows how long ago. I attempted to recreate the following but it didn't work. I only found it because I had to tidy my room thoroughly, I do admit it was a mess though. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Sam was sat on the deck chair next to the former Colonel Jack O'Neill as they cast their lines into the empty lake. They had talked about a lot of things, everything but their relationship. Jack had no idea how to bring up the subject because he was worried that every time he did, she would do something or say something that would break his heart… and maybe even a few bones; hard to believe that he was being optimistic. Some of the worst outcomes ended in the total, and eventual, destruction of the planet and the rest of the universe, such happy thoughts. He shuffled in his chair as he waited for a bite that would never come, from both the fish and the woman that sat to his right.

He stuck a hand into his pocket and felt the leather box that had been sat there for days. Their week in the cabin was almost over and Sam had to command SG1 now that he had retired. Luckily, the rest of the team weren't on this fishing trip because it would be a special one for the two of them. Courage (which was what he'd relied on for so long now) and confidence (which had been a perk of having an air of swagger around you) had deserted him so now he was left to shake in his thick black hiking boots. How he wanted to take them off, among other things. Now was not the time to be fantasising about what he wanted to do, or who. Now was the time to declare his love for her, get down on one knee and make sure the world knew that Samantha Carter was his. Or would be, not that he thought she was an object or anything just that they would be together and he should just be glad he wasn't talking right now.

A sigh escaped Sam's lips as she half-heartedly cast her line back into the lake. She looked over at Jack and saw the look he had in his eyes. Nothing was the same, everything was out of step. The trust she loved to see on his face was replaced by one of speculation, wonder and love. But for some reason, it felt so right. Jack always noticed what she needed at a time like this; he dropped his fishing rod on the deck after reeling it in.

"Come with me." He beckoned. Sam (still in routine) obeyed his order almost instantly. They walked across the rough wood, damp grass and sharp stones before they reached the smooth cold stone steps at the door of the cabin. Jack swept Sam off of her bare feet and carried her through the door of the cabin. He dropped her down and let her feet welcome the warm thick carpet.

Sam kept her arms around the strong man's neck. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Oh yeah, but not as much as I love you." He kissed her gently. He put one hand into hers and pulled out the little box with the other. As Sam reached for his other hand, her fingers discovered the leather of the small jewellery box.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Window Opened- Chapter 3**

**AN- I wasn't going to write another chapter but everyone who reviewed seemed like they wanted me to. Props to mmkbrook who has Jack's amazing ability to state the obvious… still, your review made me laugh and sparked this little idea in my very full brain. I don't see how people can do it. I have 12 exams within 40 days (starting in May just in case any of you read it wrong) and my brain hurts whenever I revise. If you have any tips on how to make it lighter on me (and my poor muse who has been trying to help me revise) please PM me or put it in the reviews, can you also tell me what 'R and R' means because I thought it was RATE and REVIEW but I don't think I'm right. I bet nobody even reads these author's notes at the beginning of a story other than me. Anyway, here comes the ending… again.**

**Chapter 3**

Jack hated waited, he had already flown across the country and gotten on three busses and it was killing him to wait for his two beautiful girls to come home. He'd locked the door once he'd gotten in so that they wouldn't freak out; he knew his lovely wife was good at that. He left clues on their usual route through the house, he put his keys in the pot just inside of the door and his shoes were tucked in the back of the closet. He had also put his jacket on the stool that was currently tucked under the kitchen island, you could barely see it. He was sat in his usual spot on the couch with the book he was reading to his beautiful daughter last time he was home. He sank down into his chair and started to drift off to sleep when the door opened. The pitter patter of tiny footsteps cascading up the stairs was a good sign that they were home. He didn't think that Sam would notice his first little clue and he was right, she walked straight past them. She didn't, however, walk past his jacket on the stool. She picked it up and held it close to her.

"Jack?" She asked. He wasn't sure whether he should have replied but he stayed silent and she dropped the jacket on the floor. "Grace, did you bring daddy's jacket home last time we visited?"

"No mummy. Daddy was wearing it when he took us to the airport." She sounded so sweet and innocent. Six years old and just like her mother, she was already in 5th grade. Super intelligence seemed to run in the family.

"Well, you need to go to your room and get your homework." A small whine erupted from the little girl. "You can bring it down here for me to help." Grace cheered as she launched up the stairs. Slowly, echoing footsteps grew ever closer to Jack's hideaway until Sam came into view with a large smile on her face.

"Hey Sam I thought I'd pop in and visit, hope you don't mind." He joked while she simply stood watching him.

Grace launched herself past her mother with a large stack of books, topped off with pens, pencils and a thick marker. They all fell to the floor with a great thud, followed by the light patter of the assorted equipment bouncing off of the books and onto the floor. Immediately she ran into her dad's arms and squeezed him tightly. "Please stay." She simply begged.

"Why wouldn't I? I can't stay for long but I promise that I will stay for the next week." He squeezed grace to him and continued to speak. "I'm going to pick you up from school every day and drop you off. As long as I'm here, I am going to be there for you." He dropped her to the floor and kissed her on the top of her head. "Why don't you grab your homework? If you go sit on one of the stools in the kitchen we can help you while we cook dinner."

Immediately she picked up everything and ran off through the house before she slid her books onto the breakfast bar.

"Jack?" Sam asked in a rapt voice. She walked slowly to his side and slid herself into his embrace. "I'm so glad that you're home."

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to face his. "So am I." He leant down and kissed her lightly. With Sam in his arms, everything seemed perfect. During that moment, Jack had never felt more at home.


End file.
